Babysitting
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: During one of thier races Lightning and Chick find an abandoned car named Sammi. Only one problem...They have no idea how to care for one! Join the chaos in this cute story. Rated K plus for some stunts that should never be attempted for your safety.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Notes: **_Here is the story I'm doing after the finale of In a Matter of Seconds. I hadn't done these for a long time so I decided to now. Now this _will _be a chapter but not as long as Matter of seconds (Thankfully for me). So read, review and enjoy! _

Chick and Lightning were at the start of the season race yet again. Chick had change but not better..._worse. _Ever since his 'win' after wrecking the King he's done nothing but boast about it to Lightning. Now Lightning wasn't happy with it but although learned to bite his tongue on some remarks.

Chick and Lightning were driving around the track warming up their engines before the flag dropped. And Chick was boasting _again. _

"I won a trophy Mcqueen_..Me,_ChickHicks winner of the NASCAR sport. I'm pretty sure i'll win this year too. Unlike you of course. With you and your pathetic group you call a team _I _actually have a good team."

Lightning couldn't help but roll his eyes. Chick has gotten worse and worse. And he was starting to get annoyed.

He looked at Chick giving a weak chuckle "Chick it's nothing special it's just an empty cup. What _is _special is your team who will stick by you no matter what. Win or loss.."

Doc smirked overhearing this. The rookie had come a long way from what he started. He admired Lightning's persistence and spunk he had. It was similar to his own when he raced. He overheard Chick talking about another better sponsor much to the Hudson Hornet's displeasure.

"I can see this now...I beat you in the race. Get two pretty female cars by my side and on every magazine you can imagine. And on the big screen baby..The Chick Era has started Mcqueen"

Lightning watched the flagman anxiously swaying. _com'n...com'n drop the flag so I can get away from Chick... _

The flag did at last drop and Lightning bolted off faster than Chick had ever seen. Chick growled and shot after Lightning.

Lightning had also not only improved by sportmanship and attitude but also by racing skills much to Chick's displeasure. He knew Lightning raced good but now he was above his bar!

They fought for fifty laps then the final lap came. On the last turn they were fender and fender with the crowd cheering wildly and the announcer blaring excitedly but anxious.

Lightning narrowed his eyes and shot past Chick in a final burst of speed with Chick behind him. The crowd cheered wildly and the announcers soon spoke.

"_I can't believe it! Lightning Mcqueen has won the qualifier for the third year in a row!" _

_"I don't know what medicine Lightning's crew chief is giving him but it's a sure charm!" _

Chick overheard these words of what the announcer had said "So _that's _Mcqueen's secret! He's got some kind of speed formula so he can beat me! I _gotta _find that formula so I can leave Mcqueen in the dust!"

He raced off to the tents in hopes of finding it.

Lightning however was in victory lane with his friends and papparazi. He didn't mind them but he didn't love them either.


	2. Problems

**Author's Notes: **_Chapter two of my story! And no Lightning does _not _have a formula for speed. That is actually a joke which apparently Chick didn't get. He'll find out soon...The hard way! Well enjoy and happy reading! _

Chick went into Lightning's tent looking around for the fomula "It's gotta be in here somewhere..."

He found a cabinet in the tent and saw it cracked open a bit. He instantly perked up "aha! There you are!"

He opened the cabinet and looked in it reading labels "Hmm let's see...Rusteze...Crome polish...window cleaner..." He looked at one bottle and blushed eyes wide seeing it quickly moving it aside.

He soon found a formula and picked it up in his tire smirking "There it is! Mcqueen's speed formula!"

Now what Chick had picked up wasn't Lightning's "speed" formula. It was actually chassis rust remover...

Chick looked at the small green bottle chuckling "With this formula I'm a sure win! Now let's see.." He turned it over to instructions but didnt' read it "Ah I don't need these directions..." He opened the bottle and drank it.

Chick's eyes went wide and spit the formula that was left in his mouth back out in disgust "Ah! ugh that stuff tastes _awful_! blech!" He then glared at the bottle "You disgust me..." he threw away far from him but then smirked "Well look at the bright side Hicks at least you'll beat Mcqueen!"

He decided to try out his new speed. He revved his engine happily and drove over to the track to test out his "enhanced" speed.

Chick raced around the track but on the fifth lap he stopped feeling woozy "Ah..must be a small..side effect from the formula..."

He soon turned pale a bit and lowers down with a groan.

Lightnining had his own problems. He was racing around as fast as he could with a group of fangirls on his bumper. He swerved into a dark corner and the fangirls ran by.

The red stock panted and sighed in relief "Glad that's over...I don't mind fans it's the chase I don't prefer..."


	3. Meeting Sammi

**Author's Notes: **_Here's chapter 3 of babysitting. Now I know I cut the actions short but I'm picking it up here. I'm also on Spring break so I can finish this and Lesson's To Be Learned (Hopefully) before I have school again. Ok enough of my rambling read, review and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **_I _still _don't own Cars all characters belong to Disney/Pixar. I _**only **_own Sammi and the idea for this fanfiction. _

Lightning reversed in the dark alley "I better stay here awhile...Those fans can get pretty-ompf!" He soon hit two metal trashcans that made a loud crash. Lightning winced at the sound.

He shook off a trashcan lid that fell on him and he heard a whining sound suddenly. Lightning jumped to the side suddenly startled and frantically looked around. He then heard a hiccup and looked in the direction of the sound.

What he saw shocked him. He saw a little baby blue car with eyes just like his wrapped in a pink blanket. He wondered why someone would leave her all alone.

He lowered down a little and nudged the baby car gently and saw a tag with the name Sammi on her left mirror "Don't worry Sammi we'll find your parents tommorrow in the morning"

Lightning gently put Sammi on his hood and went to his tent. The others were asleep unfortunately. Lightning whispered to Doc "Doc? Doc wake up!"

The old Hornet didn't move and Lightning's whisper was a little louder "Doc!" He looked and saw a little pebble and kicked it some and it pinged against Doc's side making him flinch slightly "Doc!"

The attempt was pointless. _Man Doc sure is a heavy sleeper... _He soon saw Chick who was coming back and still slightly pale.

Lightning raised a windshield stifling a chuckle "What happend to you?"

Chick glared at the red car "Shush Mcqueen! I'm in no mood for your-" He soon saw Sammi on Light's hood "Uhh what is on your hood Mcqueen?"

Lightning glanced at Sammi who was asleep then the green stockcar "A baby.."

Chick rolled his eyes "I know _what _it is Mcqueen I'm not stupid but why is it on your hood?"

The rookie rolled his eyes too "Because I found her in an alley"

Chick smirked taunting Mcqueen "In the Witness Protection Program now Mcqueen?"

Lightning glared at Chick "No I had a crazed fan chase and it's up to us to care for her"

Chick's eyes went wide "Woah,woah,woah what's with that _we _thing I don't want any part of this!"

The red racecar smirked "Why you scared it'll bite you with it non-existent teeth?"

Chick gave Lightning a bored look and a sarcastic remark "Cute Mcqueen real cute..." He then got serious "I'm not helping you with that thing you want to care for it _you'll _do it!"

Chick started to drive off and Lightning followed "Yeah...There's one _teeny _little problem though..."

Chick sighed his temper thinning "What you forgot your brain this morning? Your losing it alot lately..."

Lightning growled "No I didn't forget my mind I don't know how to care for it...That's why I need you"

Chick slammed his brakes and wheeled around infront of the rookie "Do I look like a babysitter to you! I'm a racer not a mother!"


	4. Teamwork

**Author's Notes:**_ Last chapter of this story! And yes Chick and Lightning are gonna play daddy with Sammi. I decided to make this part kinda funny because Chick and Lightning are _racers _so they honestly don't know how to care for a baby_._ Now at the end so there's no odd confusion or weird thoughts. They aren't sleeping side by side . Lightning and Chick are kinda far apart leaving a space for Sammi. Well read, Review and Enjoy! _

The baby opened it's eyes and put it's tires on Chick's hood "Dadda" The green stockcar got uneasy. He felt his tank drop at the looks of this. Chick gulped silently and then gave Lightning who was smirking a look of small defeat.

"Alright fine...I'll..I'll help ya take care of the kid..."

He wasn't sure what got him to say it but he was _sure _he'd regret it later.

Lightning and Chick went to the green stock car's tent. They started on how to care for her "Ok Mcqueen did the baby have an instruction manual

at all?" Lightning shook his hood "No just a tag on her"

Chick perked up the less work he'd have to do on this kid the better he liked it "Great a return address! What did it say?"

Lightning looked at Chick giving a weak chuckle "Umm Actually Chick there was no return address just her name..."

Chick groaned and smacked his hood with his eyes shut being a little too overdramatic "Ahh great ya mean we're stuck with it?"

Lightning gave Chick a look between sympathy and over confidence "Oh com'n Chick how bad can it be?"

An hour later the cars soon found out. Sammi was crying and Chick was getting a hoodache. He groaned "Ahh Mcqueen make it stop! I've heard dying tractors sound quieter!"

Mcqueen looked at Chick panicked "How do I do that!"

Chick glared at Lightning "I don't know find it's off switch or something! Just make it be quiet!" He winced since his yelling wasn't helping his hoodache at all.

Lightning thought of something "baby formula! Maybe she's hungry" Chick looked at Lightning "Wonderful...And your feeding it..I don't want anything from her stomach coming back on me..." He smirked "I prefer it on you"

Lightning found some formula that was in a stray cabinet and gave it to Sammi who instantly quieted down.

The two racers heaved a sigh of relief "Glad that's over..." They said in unison.

Chick looked at Lightning "So now what do we do with it?" Lightning looked at Chick shrugging "Maybe pat it on it's back?"

The green stock car backed up "I'm not doing it. Something mysterious in her stomach may...land on me..."

Lightning rolled his eyes "oh your pathetic..."

Chick shot back in defense "I'm not pathetic! If anyone here's pathetic it's a tie between you and that baby"

Sammi's blue eyes looked sadly down at Chick saying that. Lightning glared at him "Way to lower the kid's self esteem Chick..."

Chick _did _feel bad about putting the kid down. He was just so annoyed with Mcqueen he couldn't help it! That stockcar can drive him up the wall.

Lightning looked at the clock then to Chick "We'll take shifts...I sleep for three hours and you wake me up which we'll repeat all night"

The two thought of this and groaned hating the idea. Lightning gave in "I'll go first since I have to do all the work with the kid..."

He drove over to a corner not too far away and instantly fell asleep.

Chick looked at Sammi. He'd never admit it to Lightning but she _was _cute in her noisy kinda way.

Sammi wanted to play and jumped up on Chick's roof making him grunt "T-Take it easy kid..."

The car jumped on and off Chick much to the stockcar's displeasure.

After three hours passed Sammi was _still _racing around. Chick smirked getting an idea. He looked at Sammi "Hey kid it's time for Mcqueen to get up...Go get em"

Sammi nodded and raced over jumping on Lightning's roof happily. The red stockcar grunted with each impact his roof and body shuddering at each impact "Ok..ok! I'm up kid...I'm up..." Sammi jumped off Lightning's roof.

Chick chuckled "Morning Mcqueen"

Lightning glared half awake at Chick "Very Funny Chick...Very Funny...Now just sleep so we can switch..."

All through the night the two cars took their shift. Morning finally arrived and the two racers were exhausted.

Doc came in seeing Chick, Lightning and Sammi all fast asleep. He chuckled quietly and understood what happend.

Doc soon returned Sammi to her parents. He went to tell Lightning and Chick then changed his mind. He smirked whispering "I'll tell them when they wake up...I don't wanna bother them"

He quietly drove off leaving the two to sleep.

Lightning and Chick woke up yelping. They both said in unison "Let's agree to _never _do this again..."

They both raced off away from each other.

End


End file.
